<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Merman by Reader4ever1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345147">The Little Merman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader4ever1/pseuds/Reader4ever1'>Reader4ever1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Little Mermaid (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annabeth just wants to have fun, But there's extra scenes to incorporate all characters, Disney Music, Gaea is an evil octopus, Kronos is an evil eel, Mermaids, Multi, Percy wants to be human, Poseidon is a strict king, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), The Heroes of Olympus characters but in the plot of The Little Mermaid, caleo - Freeform, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo, sort of a crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader4ever1/pseuds/Reader4ever1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's fate seemed sealed from the moment he was born as a merman. But his love of human things helped him forge his own path. And he's not the only one to fall for someone from another world. With his friends by his side, he must earn Princess Annabeth's love- all in a heart-pounding race against time. The Heroes of Olympus- as you've never seen them before. </p><p>Basically the Heroes of Olympus characters but in the plot of the Little Mermaid. </p><p>(Post Blood of Olympus, but really more The Hidden Oracle) All the pairings in the tags plus MelliexHegde, TysonxElla (Tysella), and GroverxJuniper (Gruniper). Also includes other single main characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annabeth helps her village fish. Atlantica puts on a training session.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Just a few things before we get to the story.</p><p>-I originally had this up on fanfiction.net under the same username (it's actually complete on there) but I wanted to share it on here too because I worked really hard on it! So kudos are welcome!<br/>-I believe in the theory that Calypso’s last name is Nightshade, like her sister, Zoë. (Which makes perfect sense to me.) So her last name is going to be Nightshade in the story. If you don’t like it, just ignore it, but it's really only mentioned in this first chapter.<br/>-I don’t really include the parents in this, but they might be mentioned if not directly shown. I’ll try to keep the characters’ stories as close as possible to the original concepts.</p><p>All couples created here are canon in the actual series, so no excuses for complaints on the subject.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were clouds in the sky. The sea was smooth. A thin fog shrouded the air in moisture. A giant ship sailed through the water, it’s crew hard at work hauling up a net full of fish, humming a merry tune to themselves. Dolphins swam in the water alongside the vessel, splashing water onto the wood walls.</p><p>“Ah! Isn’t this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face.” Princess Annabeth jumped down from the bench, her grey skirt billowing in the wind. A blissful smile widened her lips. “A perfect day to be at sea.” </p><p>Despite her royal status, Annabeth loved working alongside the village and her staff. Whenever she got the chance, she would pull back her curly blonde hair and set to work on projects. The very ship she was on had been built by her and the royal mechanic, Leo Valdez, who was one of her trusted friends. </p><p>She and her other friends were helping the fishermen haul in the day’s catch. Festus the mechanical dog (also built by Leo) ran around the deck, licking the salty air.</p><p>“Yes.” A girl with dark skin looked up from the side of the ship. “Really,” she gulped, “Delightful.” She pulled her curly hair back and leaned over the side again, hurling. Hazel had never been fond of sailing, but still insisted on accompanying the Princess on the trip. A girl with choppy brown hair walked up to her and patted her on the back. </p><p>“A fine strong wind and a following sea! King Poseidon must be in a friendly type mood,” one of the fishermen said.</p><p>Annabeth paused surveying the sea, raising an eyebrow. “King Poseidon?” </p><p>“Ruler of the merpeople- I thought you would know about him.” The girl comforting Hazel looked up at the Princess, a confused look on her face. Piper was Annabeth’s first lady in waiting, and knowing so much about her, this was surprising.</p><p>Hazel looked back up. “Merpeople.” She moves strands of hair out of her face. “Of course she wouldn’t. It’s just folklore and nonsense.”</p><p>The fisherman picked up a salmon, which flopped around in his hands. “Oh, it’s not nonsense, Missy, it’s the truth!” He struggled to keep hold of the fish. “I’m telling you, down in the depths of the ocean, they live alone!” The fish slipped from his fingers, flying overboard, down into the blue sea. The saltwater engulfed its scaly body. </p><p>The fish, still being alive, sighed, looking at the massive boat above. Then, happy to be free from its prison, it turned around and swam down. </p><p>It weaved through a patch of seaweed and trailed past some colorful plants, the movement causing them to shrink back and hideaway. The salmon swam with a group of angelfish, passed underneath a colony of free-floating jellyfish, and moved through crevices in the coral reefs. He approached a humpback whale with her two calves. His image reflected in her giant eye.</p><p>He swam off. </p><p>Mere seconds later, dark shapes came out of the depths. And, as they came into the light, they couldn’t be mistaken.</p><p>From the waist up they looked like normal humans, with arms and round heads with hair. But from the waist down they had the tails of fish. </p><p>Merpeople, dozens of them, came into the sunlit waters. They propelled themselves in one direction, swimming gracefully under and around the submerged rock formations, toward a place past the coral reefs. Once above a drop in the rocky sand, their destination couldn’t be mistaken.</p><p>Sitting at the bottom of the ocean was a giant castle, lit up with what looked like a thousand stars. The merpeople called it Atlantica.</p><p>They swam inside, assembling into a room built like an amphitheater. At the bottom was a wide flat area, like a stage. An unlit chandelier hung in the middle of the domed ceiling.</p><p>Once everyone had settled, conch horns sounded, and swordfish swam into the room, forming a line. A mermaid- who looked to be in her early thirties- brought up the end of the row. A sash was displayed across her chest, showing that she was part of the royal staff. She gave a small cough. “His royal highness, King Poseidon!” she announced.</p><p>The crowd cheered as a carriage pulled by dolphins entered the room. The merman at the reins had dark graying hair that floated to his shoulders and a beard that went down to his chest. He was holding a golden trident that glowed with power. As he passed the center of the room, he held it up and zapped the chandelier above, making it burst with light. The applause grew louder.</p><p>The mermaid spoke again, her white tail swishing. “And presenting the distinguished royal trainer, the honorable, ingenious, crustaceous, Chiron!”</p><p>A smaller horn (that sounded suspiciously like a kazoo) was blown, and Chiron the Crab entered the room. Chiron was larger and wiser than most crustaceans, giving off a sense of knowing to the other creatures. He too was in a carriage, but it looked quite small next to the King’s. It was pulled by two goldfish, who bucked at the crab’s reins. He steadied them and pulled up closer to the King.</p><p>“I’m really looking forward to this session, Chiron,” King Poseidon said.</p><p>“Your majesty, this will be the finest training session I have ever done. My pupils are sure to be spectacular-ARGH!” The goldfish jerked forward, making the carriage flip upside down. King Poseidon gave a small laugh as Chiron fussed with his reins.</p><p>“Yes, and especially, my son, Percy.”</p><p>“Yes,” Chiron said as he settled back down in his seat, “yes, he is, truly, the most powerful of them all.”</p><p>King Poseidon smiled and directed the dolphins toward his balcony seat.</p><p>Chiron sighed and said quietly, so that the King couldn’t hear him, “If only he’d show up for a lesson, once in a while.”</p><p>His goldfish swam down to the center of the room, where he climbed out and grabbed a stick out of the carriage. Chiron used the staff while training his pupils to help him direct their focus. He held it up for quiet, and the audience grew silent.</p><p>“Merpeople of Atlantica,” he started. “I welcome you here today, to witness the strength and talent of Atlantica’s youngest warriors in training.” He flicked his staff at a group of sea creatures off to the side with instruments. They started a low drum beat.</p><p>“Let them prove their power to you.” He turned away from the crowd and flicked his staff again. Light appeared in the last darkened area of the room.</p><p>It revealed five giant clamshells placed flat in a semicircle, a sixth slightly higher in the middle.</p><p>“Mermaids and Mermen!” Chiron projected his voice. “I present to you Atlantica’s youngest warriors in training.” He pointed his staff to the shell furthest to the left and the music grew louder. The shell flew open and out swam a merman with raven black hair and an equally black tail. His skin was pale, and he brandished a Stygian black sword.</p><p>“Nico di Angelo,” Chiron announced.</p><p>He pointed to the next shell and a mermaid with caramel-colored hair and a red tail came out. The seashells she wore were the same scarlet as her fins. Her skin was milky white. A bronze dagger was sheathed in a leather strap around her waist.</p><p>“Calypso Nightshade.”</p><p>He then pointed his staff to the third shell in the middle. It too opened and another merman emerged. His black hair was cut short, military-style, and his tail was a deep purple. Like the others, he held his weapon of choice, a bow and arrow. He notched an arrow in place, his muscles tense, prepared for anything.</p><p>“Frank Zhang.”</p><p>Chiron pointed to the fourth shell and out of it came a second mermaid. Her hair was short and spiky, her tail and seashells a bright blue. She held a staff in her hand, and unlike Chiron’s, it had a sharp metal point at the end. It seemed to spark with electricity.</p><p>“Thalia Grace.”</p><p>Chiron pointed to the shell on the right end, and it revealed a blonde merman with close-cropped hair. His tail was a bright blue, like Thalia’s, and he had a small scar above his lip. He brandished a gold sword, and his eyes scanned the room.</p><p>“Jason Grace.” Jason and Thalia didn’t look much like brother and sister to most merfolk, but they had the same electric blue eyes. The crowd applauded the five teenagers, whose bronze armor glinted in the light.</p><p>“And now,” Chiron’s voice boomed across the room, quieting the audience again. “Let me introduce you all to a very special merman.” He pointed to the sixth shell that rose above the others. The music reached its climax. “Prince Perseus Jackson!” he announced as the shell opened up. But...</p><p>It was empty.</p><p>Chiron and the teenagers gasped, and the crowd quickly followed suit.</p><p>“Oh boy,” Jason said.</p><p>Nico face palmed himself.</p><p>“Not again,” Frank sighed.</p><p>Chiron turned and looked up at the balcony where King Poseidon was watching with his other son, Tyson. A mixture of terrifying horror and anger was strewn across his face. His trident glowed with fury.</p><p>“PERCY!” he bellowed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it! The first chapter in this epic “crossover”. It took me a while to decide on who would be mermaids or humans, and if Frank was going to have his staff or bow and arrows… And the tail colors, now that was a process. Especially for Frank and Calypso.</p><p>But I'm glad you made it to the end! My writing will get better as the story goes on 😔 the early days weren't the best. I'll try to consistently update this since I'm just transferring it over from fanfiction.</p><p>Again, Kudos are greatly appreciated! Have a great day y'all 😊<br/>~Reader4ever1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annabeth has a conversation back at the palace. Percy explores the depths of the sea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick shout out to my friend KitkatDragon who is doing a story similar to this, but focusing on Leo in the plot of Aladdin. She also has stories for other fandoms, so check her out!</p><p>Get ready for a bit of action in this chapter 😁</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hazel slammed open the door, causing the two boys in the room to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fishermen had returned to the docks, and the Princess and her escorts were back at the castle. Hazel had entered one of the many waiting rooms, where the royal mechanic and advisor were waiting for their return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second lady in waiting plopped down on one of the couches. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>boat rides. I hate seasickness. And I hate the sea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the boys walked over to her. He looked at Hazel with bright blue eyes, his curly blonde hair neatly brushed out, reflecting his tidy personality. “You know you shouldn’t go on those trips, Hazel. If you get too sick and I’m not there to help you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will, I can manage sea-sickness.” She rubbed her temples. “It just gets… annoying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy in the room laughed. He was laying down on the other couch, tinkering around with a metal sphere. His curly black hair looked singed in places from fire. “Annoying is a very simple way of putting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the guy who gets sick during carriage rides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up to say something but was cut off by the bark of a dog. Festus ran into the room. “Festus!” the mechanic exclaimed. The dog jumped into his arms, the force throwing him to the floor. “Aww. Hey, buddy? How did the trip go? Did you chase those silly seagulls around crazy?” The mechanical dog barked in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess Annabeth entered the room with two other girls. One of them was Piper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over at the boy and his dog and rolled her eyes. She wore a smile that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re such a dork. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo looked up at the Princess, a grin stretched across his face. “Thanks for watching Festus, Annabeth. He hates being cooped up in the workshop for long periods of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, Leo. You know I love Festus as much as you.” She smiled at the bronze animal. Sometimes the palace got a little dark. Even on trips, Annabeth could feel the royal duties pressing down on her. But Festus was one of few things that made all the stresses go away. The second was her group of friends. The third was her love of helping people and designing things for her kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girl with Annabeth wore a purple tunic, contrary to other female staff. Her black hair was pulled back in a long braid. A sword was strapped at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked over at her. “I didn’t know you went with them, Reyna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As the Princess’ personal bodyguard, it is my job to be with her on assignments.” She looked at him with defensive eyes. “Why didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> go with us, Will? The royal medic would seem necessary to bring for any outing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I'm also the royal planner, and a lot of things need to get done before Annabeth’s birthday celebration tonight. Like… scheduling meetings with princes to find a good suitor for Annabeth.” The room grew uncomfortably quiet, as if a switch had been flipped from casual conversation to nervous silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth stiffened. “Will, we don’t need to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed. “Annabeth, I know you're perfectly capable of running the kingdom alone for the time being, but rules are rules. And if we don’t follow them, people might start-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't care what people say,” she said fiercely. “And I’m only turning seventeen. You can take your time. Our kingdom comes first, not formalities.” She smoothed out her skirt, which was speckled with different fluids from fish and the ocean. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to clean up before lunch.” She walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked at the others. “I should go and prepare that lunch. And… try not to say formalities around her anymore unless necessary. As much as she hates marriage talk, I hate it even more.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The bottom of the ocean was dark. But that didn’t stop a young merman from swimming through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jetted through the water, zig-zagging past rocks and debris, his black hair plastered against his forehead. He came to a stop at a tall piece of wood- part of a ship’s broken mast. He had an orange bag hanging from his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, wait for me!” a voice called in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merman rolled his eyes. He turned back toward the direction of the voice. “Grover, hurry up!” He waved an arm, nagging the other on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brown fish swam into view, breathing heavily. His lighter colored stripes glistened in what little light penetrated the depths. “You know I can’t swim that fast,” the fish said to him. He stopped next to Percy at the mast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy pointed ahead of them, his tail swishing in the water. Most merpeople would debate on its color; some thought it was green, others blue. Physically, it was more of a combination of the two- a sort of aqua, emerald color. But Percy always liked to think of it as blue, like his father’s. His favorite color. “There it is,” he breathed. Through the dark water rose a giant sunken ship, it's wooden boards and canvas sails torn up into pieces. “Isn't it fantastic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, i-i-it's great. Now let's get out of here.” Grover started to swim away, but Percy grabbed him by the tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. “You're not getting cold fins now, are you?” He let the fish go and started swimming down toward the ship, leaving bubbles in his wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who me?” Grover questioned nervously. He followed Percy downward. “No way. It's just, ah, it looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I'm coming down with something.” Percy reached one of the portholes on the side of the ship. He peered inside. “Yeah, I’ve got this cough.” Grover made a fist with his fin and gave an exaggerated cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy raised an eyebrow at him. Then an idea formed in his head. “Alright. I'm going inside. You can just stay here, and… watch for sharks.” He smiled and swam through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover nodded in agreement. “Okay, yeah, you go. I’ll stay-” Realization washed over his face. “What? Sharks?! Percy!” He shoved himself through the little opening, getting stuck in the process. He squirmed around. “Percy- uff- I can't- ugh- I mean… Percy help!” His voice echoed through the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked back at his friend and started laughing. He swam over to him, shaking his head. “Oh, Grover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” The Prince grabbed Grover’s front fins and tried yanking him forward. “Do you really think there could be sharks around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grover, don’t be such a guppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a guppy.” Grover sucked in his stomach and Percy pulled him into the ship. The merman nodded his head in satisfaction and swam down the corridor. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Grover gave in, following him. He tentatively scanned their surroundings. “This is great. Yeah, I really, uh, love this. Excitement, adventure… danger lurking around every corn-AAH!!!” Grover suddenly found a ghostly figure staring back at him. The skeletal remains of a human were so close he practically touched them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly backed away, hitting an old decaying support beam that promptly collapsed, causing part of the ceiling to cave in. He dove out of the way. “Percy!” He slammed into the merman’s arms. Bubbles flurried around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The force pushed Percy to the floor. “Aw. Are you okay?” he asked the fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover’s whole body shook with fear. “Yeah. Sure. No problem, I'm okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy suddenly shushed him, placing a finger at his lips. He pointed upward and swam out of the hallway through the newly made hole. Poking his head over the broken floorboards, he scanned the new room with his green eyes. They fixed on something shining through the darkness. “Oh my gods. Oh my gods!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swam over and picked the object up. It was thin, made of some sort of metal, and had three points at one end. Like a mini version of his father’s trident. “Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?” he asked Grover in an excited voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, cool!” the fish exclaimed. Percy shifted the object around in his fingers. Grover eyeballed it. “But, um… what is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know. But I bet Rachel will!” A dark shadow passed over a large window in the room. Percy didn't seem to notice. He shoved the silver object into his bag and continued searching for other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Grover asked, panic back in his voice. He went over to the glass and looked out into the gloomy ocean. “Did you hear something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Percy picked up another object. It was curved and had a deep brown color. A tunnel seemed to go through to both ends. “I wonder what this one is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” Grover called out. He looked at his friend, desperation playing across his features. A giant figure rose up in the window behind him. Two giant glowing eyes were fixed on the little brown fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grover, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover slowly turned around. Horror gripped his body as the shadowed creature opened a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. It bashed through the window, glass flying through the water. “Shark! Shark!” Grover screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked up as the monstrous creature forced its way into the room. It snapped its jaws and smashed its surroundings. “We're gonna die!” Grover shouted over the noise. The Sea Prince grabbed his friend and circled around the room as the shark pursued them. He took the nearest exit, swimming as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rounded a corner in the ship. Percy started thinking that the shark had given up when it lunged out of the floorboards below them. Grover gave another scream as they quickly turned around. The shark continued to follow them, chomping on the wood like it was candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway down the corridor, Percy’s satchel snagged on a floorboard. He rushed back to get it, his heart beating fast, the shark inching closer by the second. He snatched it up and swam through another hole in the ceiling, Grover right behind him. The shark changed course and wormed its way after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They charged through the water. Grover spotted the porthole coming up in front of them. “Oh no!” He got jammed in it before he could even start to slow down. He squirmed once again, trying desperately to get out of the ship. But Percy was next to him this time. He shoved Grover through and swam out after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shark rammed through the side of the ship with a tremendous roar. (Or, whatever sound sharks made. They couldn't really tell. They were too busy swimming for their lives.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover let out another scream. It continued to chase them as if it was a do-or-die game of cat and mouse. The boys swam around and around the ship’s mast, panting, hoping to shake the creature off their tails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy raced over the top beam, but Grover, not prepared to dodge the piece of wood, collided with it head-on. He went cross-eyed and spiraled toward the bottom of the sea, the shark taking out the mast where he had been only moments ago. It switched directions and went after Grover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked back and dropped his bag in shock. He dove down for Grover in a frenzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the fish was about to hit the rocks below, Percy reached through a hole atop a giant anchor, catching him in his hands. He looked up and saw the shark coming towards them. He quickly pulled back and got out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shark’s momentum continued to push it through the water. Its head was forced through the metal ring and it bounced against the rocks, the anchor swaying back and forth like a weathered accordion. It glowered up at the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy released Grover with a smile. He picked up his bag and started for the surface. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait till I tell the others about this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. But first he had to talk to Rachel. He needed information about the objects he'd found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover cautiously approached the shark. “You big bully,” he scolded. He stuck out his tongue at the monster, who made a noise in the back of its throat, snapping its jaws out one last time. Grover gave a yelp and swam after his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy laughed. “Grover, you really are a guppy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Grover protested.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was only about three minutes worth of the movie. Hahaha…. (cries silently.) But this is really fun. Someone on fanfiction.net thought the shark could be Nancy Bobofit and that wasn't my intention but I mean hey 😂 it works. </p><p>The chapters will get longer. Especially ones with musical numbers 😅</p><p>Until next time!<br/>~Reader4ever1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy talks to the seagull, Rachel. A hidden presence has its eyes on the Prince.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fairly short chapter, but with new characters! Yay!</p><p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ocean was still. The sun was high in the bright blue sky. Not a single cloud could be seen for miles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing worth looking at was the rock that jutted out of the water and the seagull that was on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird hummed to herself as she sat atop a ship’s mast that leaned against the giant mineral. She pulled a spyglass out from behind her and looked around. Finding nothing interesting, she put the cool glass end against her head, pressing it closed and pulling it open, over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel!” a voice called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel Elizabeth Dare almost dropped the black object in surprise. She quickly raised one end to her right eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unaware that the spyglass was turned backward, she scanned the ocean for the source of the noise. Her vision landed on a young merman that seemed very, very far away. “Woah!” she exclaimed. “Merman off the port bow! Percy, how ya doin’, kid-?” She lowered the spyglass and came face to face with the Sea Prince himself. “Wow, what a swim,” she said, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel, look what we found.” Percy reached behind him and pulled out his orange bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Grover said from beside him. “We were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human stuff, huh?” Rachel asked. “Hey, let me see.” She grabbed an anchor from behind her and dropped it on the ground. Her foot caught in the rope, causing her to fall to the floor with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She landed with a smack, shaking her head to get rid of the sudden dizziness. Rachel ran over to the bag, stepping over Grover in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot her a look. “You know, there was an easier way to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel’s face turned sheepish. “He-he… Sorry.” She started glowing. Her figure grew taller, her wings extended, her beak shrank into her face. Her white feathers turned into a long white dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glowing died down, a young red-headed woman now standing before the two boys. “I keep forgetting I can do that,” Rachel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Percy sighed, his mouth turning into a pout. “I wish I had a human form.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He sometimes hated loving humans. Knowing that he could never be one of them broke his heart, and it didn’t help that his friend could transform (at will, mind you) into a near-perfect replica of a normal person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel waved her hand aside. “It’s no big deal, Perce. I mean- okay, I can turn into a mostly-human-figure. So what? Really, you’re perfectly fine as a mermaid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potato, potato.” She sat crisscrossed on the rock and snatched up the bag. She rummaged around in it and pulled out the pointed silver object. “Look at this! Wow, this is special. This is very, very unusual-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Excitement flooded back into Percy, pushing all his dilemmas to the back of his mind. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dinglehopper,” Rachel said. She bent it between her thumb and index finger. “Humans use these little babies-” It sprang up into the air. She quickly grabbed it again, “-to straighten their hair out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel held the object to her curly red hair and twisted it around a few locks. “See? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and </span>
  <em>
    <span>voila!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She jerked the dinglehopper out of her hair, causing it to snap back in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>poof. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her hair now stuck out on the side of her head in a giant frizzy mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and now you have an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over.” She fluffed her hair up with a hand and gave the dinglehopper back to Percy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and took it from her. He held it up to the sky, the sun causing a bright glare to shine off the metal. “A dinglehopper,” he breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about that one?” Grover asked, pointing toward the curved brown object in Percy’s bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, this!” Rachel snatched it, hopping up, her green eyes growing wide with enthusiasm. “I haven’t seen in years… This is wonderful!” She stepped closer to the duo. “A banded, bulbous, Snarfblat.” She held it out to them, as if presenting an award.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Percy and Grover said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now the Sanrfblat dates back to prehistorical times,” Rachel began lecturing. She kneeled down at the edge of the rock and dipped the Snarfblat in the ocean, tipping it over, spilling some of its contents out. “Where humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day.” She pressed her forehead against Percy’s, emphasizing her point. He could only stare back at her in response, silence filling the air around them. “Got very boring,” Rachel said, backing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, they invented this Snarfblat to make fine music,” she concluded with a smile. “Allow me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel placed the small end of it to her lips and gave a harsh blow. The other end bubbled and fizzed, pieces of seaweed flying out of it. The clog caused Rachel’s cheeks to turn red, and she quickly withdrew, coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Music?” Percy repeated aloud. “Oh, it’s fine, Rachel. I’ve heard enough music lately. They keep playing this one beat when we do our practice in the…” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Amphitheater…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel continued to cough. “Blah, it’s stuck, blah, blah…” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Percy’s face filled with sudden realization. His stomach fell back to the bottom of the ocean. “Oh, the training session! Oh my gods, my father’s gonna kill me!” He snatched up the dinglehopper and threw it into his bag. Rachel leaned back in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The session was today?” Grover asked, eyes growing wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Rachel eyeballed the Snarfblat. “Maybe I can make a little planter out of it or something-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grabbed it out of her hands. “I-I’m sorry. I gotta go.” He and Grover started moving away from the rock. He looked back and waved an arm at the seagull. “Thank you, Rachel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Percy!” she shouted to him as he dove into the water. Rachel stood up and waved back at the spot where the Sea Prince had submerged, her dress rippling in the soft breeze. “Anytime.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Percy and Grover zipped through the water, following the rocky path back to Atlantica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's gonna kill me. Oh my gods, how could I be so reckless!” Percy grabbed tufts of his hair and started yanking on them. “And Thalia even reminded me to… Jason was there with her… I’m going to die. A sudden, young, very necessary death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perce, cool it. You can't go in there rambling. You know both your dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chiron are going to have a swing at you, so you may as well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Percy groaned. “I forgot about Chiron!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you forget about-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bury me with dignity, Grover. At least I died doing what I love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don't think they’ll kill you, but believe whatever you want. Just know that whatever they say, they can say it to both of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They carried on, the palace lights in the distance growing brighter and brighter as they got closer, ignoring their surroundings as they rushed to the underwater castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oblivious to their young and panicked minds, a giant creature lurked in the shadows, watching their every move with its glowing yellow eyes. Its body stretched for several feet, sharp teeth protruding from its powerful jaws. The eel gave a hiss and followed the pair, it's slick, dark green body snaking around every rock and coral that it passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes never left them. Miles away, deep in a skeletal cave of a home, every action the boys made was displayed in a bubble hovering above a cauldron. Structures carved from purple rocks littered the room like furniture. A female voice penetrated the quiet cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… hurry home, Perseus. We wouldn't want to miss old Daddy’s little showcase, now, would we? Ha! Showcase indeed… oh, barf.” A hand came out of the dark and swatted the water in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my day,” the hand- translucent, purple-tinted skin stretched over thick meat and bones- reached toward a giant open clam. Four tiny crawfish cowered inside, huddling together as the woman’s fingers tried to snatch one of them up. She succeeded, the tiny red creature trembling in her grasp. “We had fantastical feasts… when I lived in the palace.” She popped it into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now look at me.” She leaned out of her shadowed seat, the subtle light in the room illuminating her features. Her arms were thick with muscles. Silky, gray hair floated around her face. Her figure was enormous, in the sense that she stood seven feet tall, and her bust large. Black material covered her body like a dress, falling all the way down and covering the top of eight long tentacles. “Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving.” She clutched her hands to her chest in annoyance. She dragged herself up and floated down to the floor. “While he and his flimsy fish folks celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaea the Sea Witch, otherwise called the Earth Mother from her expertise in handling and harvesting minerals and specimens, had a long and twisted past with the royal family. Eventually banished and outcast, she found refuge in a cave and practiced her witchcraft alone. Bitterness slowly grew inside of her with each passing year. Every chance she got, she would trick the innocent who sought help, turning them into hideous creatures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revenge was all she thought about nowadays, and it seemed to her that an opportunity to act had just revealed itself. “Well, I'll give them something to celebrate soon enough.” Gaea snapped a look over her shoulder at the bubble, her green eyes piercing. “Kronos! Listen up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green eel, which had been hiding under a ledge to observe the Prince, hit his head on the rock. He rubbed his forehead with his tail and glowered at the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to keep an extra close watch on that eldest son of his.” This gave the eel a reason to grin. He nodded and focused back on the speck in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaea linked her fingers together and smiled slyly to herself. “He may be the key to Poseidon’s undoing.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what y'all think!! </p><p>I'll be back soon. In the meantime, check out my solangelo oneshots and my malex (fierrochase) oneshot. </p><p>Thanks for reading ♥️  <br/>~Reader4ever1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The humans prepare for a party. Poseidon and Chiron address Percy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT! I hope you guys will respect me for this- I’m keeping Annabeth older than Percy. Trying to stay true to the books. And thank you to those who are actually reading these notes.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reyna threw another duffle bag on deck. “Alright! That’s the last of them!” she called down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked at his checklist. “Good, good… right on time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short man with a scruffy goatee squinted at the ship. He crossed his arms, his tunic dirty and torn in several places. “Somethin’ isn't right about this….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will raised an eyebrow. “You sure, Coach?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man frowned. “Well, I'm no genius, but you cupcakes watch yourselves. Somethin’s off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between the Royal Medic and the Personal Bodyguard, I'm pretty confident everything will be fine. Do we really need the Royal Trainer on board, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gleeson Hedge looked out to sea, the few gray hairs on his head shining in the evening light. “Hmm….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed, the older man’s worry penetrating his hopes of their short voyage having smooth sailing. “Oh, forget it. Last chance, Annabeth: do you really want to go out to sea for your birthday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only turn seventeen once, Will.” She walked up the beam leading onto the ship, lifting her grey skirt so that she wouldn’t trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that last year,” he mumbled. “But, whatever you say, Princess. As long as you’re happy on your birthday. We’ve got quite a lot planned for you; just wait and see.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Frank shot another arrow at the bullseye. It landed in the center circle with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “How long has it been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three hours and twenty… two minutes,” Thalia said, not taking her eyes off the open water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly twenty-two minutes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what does it matter?” Nico joined Thalia on the pathway. “He left us. Made us look unprepared and foolish in front of the entire kingdom. What I’d give to be in that throne room when he gets here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him some slack,” Jason said. He swam up behind the two, finding himself just as restless as the others. Waiting in their practice arena while King Poseidon and Chiron discussed punishment inside was agonizing. “He works just as hard as the rest of us, and we all deserve a break every now and then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you defending him, Grace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m not. I’m just saying, I understand where he gets it from. We train every day. We work our tails off. Sneaking away shouldn’t be that much of a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso laughed. The boys looked at her. She’d been laying on a bench, tossing her dagger in the water and catching it. “Don’t forget what he actually does when he slithers off. Going to old shipwrecks, finding human things… We’re lucky we even know about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up. “I think scavenger hunting is fascinating and all- and as much as I’d love to go around scavenging through ships instead of training- we still showed up. Percy needs to get his priorities straight. Our team comes before knick-knack collecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There he is,” Thalia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The training arena stilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy and Grover came swimming up the path, breathing heavily, causing millions of bubbles to swirl in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy leaned against a pillar. “How… bad… is… it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead, Jackson,” Thalia said flatly, her arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank to the floor. “Goodbye, dear friends.” He rubbed sweat off his brow. (Though it didn’t make much of a difference in the water.) “Jason, Frank, take care of Tyson for me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, grow up, Percy.” Thalia yanked him upright and pushed him toward the castle. “We all want this to be over. Best to not let the anger boil too hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there with you,” Grover said, also gasping. “We’ve survived worse than this. Bring it on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not test Poseidon,” Calypso warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get in there.” Thalia gave Percy another shove as he handed his bag off to Frank. “Seriously, the tension is killing me.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know what we’re going to do with you, young man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, I’m sorry. I just forgot, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a result of your careless behavior-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron swam up next to the sitting King, staring down at Percy. “Careless and reckless behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-The entire training session was, well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was ruined.” Percy winced at this, worried the crab would smack him in the head with his staff. “That’s all. Completely destroyed.” Chiron swam back down to cut the distance between himself and the Prince. “This session was to be the pinnacle of our entire program.” He gave another harsh look. “Now, thanks to you, we are the laughing stock of the entire kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover swam between the two, no longer able to linger behind his best friend. “But it wasn’t his fault!” Poseidon and Chiron raised their eyebrows, unimpressed, as if daring him to come up with a decent explanation for their actions. “Uh, well, um, first, the shark chased us. Yeah… Yeah. And we tried to-” He mimicked fast swimming motions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Poseidon put an elbow on his throne chair’s arm, leaning into his palm. His face said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. Here we go with the stories</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-But we couldn’t. And he-” Grover bared his teeth and growled. “And, and then we, whoa!” He spun in the water, reenacting their chase with the animal. “And then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was- ‘This is this, and that is that, and-’” he mocked Rachel’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Poseidon sat up straighter. “Seagull?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover gasped, realizing what he’d slipped. He put his fins over his mouth and hid behind Percy. The Prince looked at his friend, irritated that he gave them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” King Poseidon gripped his trident. His green eyes flashed. “You went up to the surface again, didn’t you?” His son looked away. “Didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy wrung his hands. “Nothing… happened.” He tried for a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Percy. How many times must we go through this?” The merman rubbed his forehead, getting out of his chair. He would never understand his son’s obsession with the world above them. “You could have been seen by one of those barbarians- by one of those humans!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, they’re not barbarians.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re dangerous.” He put a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “Do you think I want to see my eldest son snared by some fish eater’s hook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy backed away. “I’m sixteen years old. I’m not a child anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon pointed a finger at him. “Don’t you take that tone of voice with me, young man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you live under my ocean, you’ll obey my rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy threw his arms out. “But if you would just listen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not another word!” King Poseidon’s voice boomed around the throne room. For a split second, Percy feared his father would fire a burst of energy at an unsuspecting pillar with his trident. “And I am never, never to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy tried to straighten up, frustration swirling inside him. He looked at his father, the one merman he felt had never understood him. The one person that had been there his whole life, but hadn’t taken the time to know his brain and heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned away, no longer able to hold himself together, and darted out of the room, Grover right on his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon sighed. He sat back down, putting his chin in his palm again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teenagers,” Chiron said. “They think they know everything, don’t they? You give them an inch and then… They practically swim all over you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Poseidon pursed his lips. Handling his son was never as simple as carrying out his royal duties. He wished he could make a law that made his son obedient. But that would break too many morals. “Do… you think I was too hard on him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, Sire. Definitely not. These children need rules. If Percy was my son, I would make sure he knew who was in charge. None of this… flitting to the surface and other such nonsense. No, Sir. I’d keep him under tight control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon rubbed his chin, suddenly struck by an idea. “You’re absolutely right, Chiron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy needs constant supervision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron nodded. “Constant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than the royal guard. Someone to watch over him; to keep him out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the time,” Chiron agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone who already knows him well. And you-” Poseidon poked the crab’s shell, “-are just the crab to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron almost dropped his staff. His eyes widened with realization. “Of- of course, your majesty.” He gave a small bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Poseidon smiled, satisfied, secretly hoping he’d fixed a temporary problem. Once his son started acting within reason, he’d let him go wherever he wanted. But, first, he had to stop with the human stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron turned and started down, making his way to the floor to follow Percy. He gave a small sigh, wondering why he’d given the King any ideas at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trained warriors day in and day out- and now he was given the task of babysitting Atlantica’s eldest Prince. Like he hadn’t been doing that already.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this chapter was a lot shorter than it should have been. More to come next time- there's gonna be Disney music! Part of Your World will certainly be interesting. </p><p>And I like portraying Thalia as the older, responsible, sister role-model figure. She just tries to keep order among the ‘children’ lol. </p><p>Until next time! <br/>~Reader4ever1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy runs into some people in the hall. The warriors-in-training retreat to an undersea cave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright! the first big Disney music chapter is here! I hope I did a good job. Fair warning- most of the chapter after this one will be just as long if not longer. So yay for content 😁😁 </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The palace got lonely sometimes. When Percy had started training for combat, Tyson wondered what to do with himself. His father wouldn’t let him fight alongside his brother, proclaiming it too dangerous. This left the young prince in seemingly isolated freedom. <br/><br/>He discovered that he had a knack for helping form the weapons that would go to the army. The underwater forge was where mined celestial bronze went to be melted down by scolding hot volcanic vents. Tyson, being rather large and bulky for his young age, fit perfectly among the blacksmiths. They would even joke that his orange tail proved he was meant to work by the volcanoes. </p>
<p>Last year, when in the Royal Document Hall, he met a mermaid named Ella. She was an apprentice to the head-council mermaid in the department, learning her way around the organized shelves of seaweed parchment and piles of squid ink bottles. He often found himself in a strange trance around her, like her presence alone captured his soul.<br/><br/>The two were currently swimming down a hall after an awkward lunch. King Poseidon had still been fuming about the incident earlier that morning and didn’t bother going to the dining hall. Tyson couldn’t blame his father- Percy had missed a big chance to show how all his hard training was paying off- but the King had created a tight tension in the castle. Many of his other friends, like Nico and Thalia, didn’t even show themselves. They went straight to the training arena and awaited Percy’s return. <br/><br/>It had only been Ella, Tyson, Juniper (Grover’s girlfriend), and Mellie, the Palace’s herald, that ate in the dining room, not leaving much room for conversation. </p>
<p>“I hope he is okay,” the Prince now said. </p>
<p>Ella nodded, her red hair swishing around her head. “He will be punished when he returns.”</p>
<p>“Yes- then he will not be okay.”</p>
<p>Ella lay a hand on his arm. “Tyson. No matter what happens, everything will work out. It is supposed to.”</p>
<p>He shifted his brown eyes to the floor briefly. “How do you know that?”</p>
<p>She tapped her head. “Ella knows so.”</p>
<p>This made him smile. “Ella is also smart.” </p>
<p>She smiled back at him, her cheeks pink. Movement from down the hall caught Tyson’s attention.</p>
<p>Percy and Grover were jetting through the water, heading in the opposite direction of the throne room. <br/><br/>“Percy?”</p>
<p>The older Prince stopped. “Oh.” He wiped his face furiously. “Hey, Tyson. What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Brother?” Tyson asked, frowning. <br/><br/>“I-I’ll be fine. I just need some fresh water. I’m heading to the cave to think for a bit- but don’t worry about me.” Percy knew that look on his brother’s face. Tyson wanted to make him feel better, but there was nothing he could say or do to make their father change his mind. <br/><br/>“Hey, I’ll tell you what,” Percy continued. “I have a cool story I gotta share with you later. Right now… I’d just rather not be in the palace.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Tyson threw his large arms around Percy. In his ear, Tyson said, “Don’t let dad’s words get to you.”</p>
<p>Percy held him at arm’s length. “Thanks, Tyson. You’re the best.” <br/><br/>He ruffled the boy’s brown hair and continued on down the corridor, Grover still following him. <br/><br/>Ella swished her deep red tail. “Your father chastised him?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Percy often does things Dad does not like.” He stared after his brother. “He is a happy person, but is often very sad.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mellie frowned at the floor below her, mumbling to a little green fish that swam by her side. “First royal event that happens in months...” Being the Royal Announcer took extreme concentration, dedication, and precision. She took her job very seriously, so seeing Percy ditch his royal duties in front of the kingdom wasn’t the most pleasing thing. “... And Percy disappears to gods-know- oof!” </p>
<p>The Sea Prince crashed into her.</p>
<p>She tumbled to the floor, her dark locks floating in her face. The green fish darted to the side. “What the- Percy?!” <br/><br/>“Oh my gods- Mellie! I’m so, so sorry. I-”</p>
<p>“Grover?” the green fish asked, surprised. Her auburn stripes shimmered in the lit hallway. </p>
<p>Grover slowed his breathing. He raised what would be his fish eyebrows. “Juniper?”</p>
<p>“Where have you been?!” Mellie furiously adjusted her sash. “I’ve been so worried! If you hadn’t come back Poseidon would have turned this place upside down!”</p>
<p>“Mellie,” Percy said.</p>
<p>“Then we <em> definitely </em> would’ve never seen you again- and you’re heir to the throne so that would have been a disaster-”</p>
<p>“Mellie.”</p>
<p>She stopped. The emotion in his voice surprised her. He sounded defeated and solemn.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the concern, but…” </p>
<p>“Percy?” Juniper asked cautiously. “Are you okay? You don’t look like yourself.”</p>
<p>He sighed. “I’ll be fine. I just saw Tyson and Ella. I told them I need some fresh water to breathe. Which is true...”</p>
<p>“But you really need time to yourself.” Mellie placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine, Percy. Just… Please think things through. We all have roles to play here at the palace. Even if we don’t know what that role is… Each one is important.”</p>
<p>He tried for a smile. “Thanks, Mellie.” He started to swim off. “And… I’m sure you did a great job announcing today. I know how much your job means to you.” He swam around the corner, disappearing. </p>
<p>Grover huffed. “Guess I’ll be swimming around all day.” </p>
<p>Juniper patted his side. “You <em> are </em> his best friend. If he’s ever needed you, it’s now. Go. Make sure he doesn’t make any more careless mistakes.”</p>
<p>“No promises.” He followed after Percy. </p>
<p>Mellie scratched her white tail. “Hard to believe that one day he’ll run the kingdom. I’d hate to be the person Poseidon sends to watch over him.”</p>
<p>“You really think he’ll do that?”</p>
<p>“I have no doubt. Especially if Chiron has any say in it. That crab is smarter than this whole kingdom combined. He won’t let Percy be unsupervised.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chiron scuffled out of the throne room. He sighed. “How do I get myself into these situations?” he asked himself. He trudged along the hallway. “I should be training armies. Not tagging along after some headstrong teenager.” He reached the entrance to the arena, where Percy was talking to his friends. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry guys.” Percy took his orange bag from Frank. “I know I messed up training. I care about it, really. You know I’m dedicated to the kingdom. But when my dad refuses to understand me…” He looked off into the distance, biting his lip. “I’m going to the cave.” He gave a sweep of the courtyard, making sure no other ears could hear their conversation. Chiron ducked to the side, hoping the Prince wouldn’t catch on to his actions. </p>
<p>“I just need a break from this place,” he continued. “You can join me if you want. But with or without you, I’m leaving.” He turned and swam out of the arena. </p>
<p>Jason looked between the other teenagers. “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’d like to see what he picked up while he was ditching us.” He hurried after Percy and Grover. </p>
<p>Frank’s eyes trailed after them. “Ok. I’m convinced.” </p>
<p>Chiron watched as the training arena emptied itself. “What are those kids up to?” He crawled along the seafloor, trying his best to stay out of his students’ eyesights. </p>
<p>The group swam to the outskirts of the kingdom, passing through a lengthy coral garden and around rocky bends. <em> What in the world is going on? </em> Chiron thought. <em> Where could they possibly be going? What are they hiding? </em> </p>
<p>Percy stopped in front of a large boulder. He moved it aside and looked over his shoulder. Grover swam inside, followed by his friends. The Prince scanned his surroundings, then swam inside himself. </p>
<p>Chiron sprinted through the water to get in before the entrance closed. He wormed into the dark space, his staff getting jammed between the rocks. He yanked it free, falling down to a lower level in the cavern. He blinked to adjust to the dimly lit chamber. </p>
<p>Light seeped into the cave from an opening far above the group’s heads. Every nook and cranny in the place was filled with bizarre objects- many looked similar to decor they had at the palace, others seemed to be from an entirely different planet.</p>
<p>Percy pulled two items out of his bag before tossing the sack aside. He placed one of the gadgets on a ledge, then planted himself in front of one of the strange objects in the cavern, holding the other item.</p>
<p>Jason picked up the brown Snarfblat. “What is this?” he asked. </p>
<p>Calypso eyed it. “An instrument, maybe? But… something’s off about it.” </p>
<p>“Please.” Thalia took it from them and set it back down. “We don’t need any more music around here. Between merpeople’s natural ability to sing and Calypso’s lyre, we’ve got plenty.”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Grover quieted them. He swam over to Percy, who was still sitting on the floor, holding the dinglehopper. “Percy? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “If only I could make him understand.” Chiron covered his mouth with his claws. He tried to understand what he was seeing. This place was the very bane of the King’s existence. If he ever found out that it existed… </p>
<p>“I just don’t see things the way he does. I don’t see how a world that makes such wonderful things…” Percy looked up at Grover. “Could be bad?” Chiron silently raised an eyebrow at the boy. Was he seriously talking about humans? </p>
<p>“Look at this stuff-” he held the dinglehopper up to the light, just like he had an hour ago in front of Rachel, “-isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete?” His voice slowly developed a soft, almost melancholy rhythm to it. </p>
<p>He placed the item among others atop a stand near the floor. “Wouldn’t you think I’m the guy? The guy who has…” he looked up at the cavern, “everything…” </p>
<p>Nico rolled his eyes. “Here we go…” </p>
<p>Percy smiled. “Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you’d think, sure-” he shrugged, floating up to a pair of hanging, well, Chiron had no clue what. “-He’s got everything. I’ve got gadgets and gizmos aplenty.” He held them in his hands, admiring their beauty for a brief moment. </p>
<p>“I’ve got whozits and whatzits galore.” He swam past Chiron’s hiding spot, startling the crab. He ducked behind a wiry object containing two glass circles. They magnified his eyes tenfold.</p>
<p>Percy snatched up a container and brought it back to Grover. “You want thingamabobs? I’ve got twenty.” He opened the box to show corkscrew-like objects. </p>
<p>The Prince’s face suddenly dropped. “But who cares…” He closed the case and placed it down. “No big deal…” He folded his arms and leaned on it. “I want more…” he held out a note that seemed to grasp the room in emotion and power.</p>
<p>“I wanna be where the people are,” he turned around, looking for an object across the cave. “I wanna see-” he swam over to a figurine depicting a human couple, “-wanna see them dancin’.” He rotated the statue, causing it to create delicate music. “Walking around on those…” he looked at his best friend. “What do you call them?”</p>
<p>Grover turned and swished his tail at Percy. “Oh- feet.” He grinned and tickled Grover, making the fish laugh. </p>
<p>Chiron rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead with his free claw. <em> Percy, what are you doing? </em></p>
<p>“Flipping your fins, you don’t get too far,” he relaxed, floating on his back, and moved his tail up and down, demonstrating their small use. Grover followed his example. “Legs are required for jumpin’,” Percy grabbed Grover’s fins, pulling him along excitedly, “dancin’, strollin’ along down a-” the pair pretended to walk on land. Percy abruptly stopped. “What’s that word again?” He scratched his chin, then snapped his fingers. “Street.” </p>
<p>He continued pulling Grover higher in the cavern. A school of fish came in from the top opening and scoured the walls of the chamber. “Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun, wandering free.” He let go of his friend and spun around in the water. The fish swam around him in circles before going back out. “Wish I could be, part of that world. </p>
<p>“What would I give, if I could live out of these waters?” Chiron skimmed around a giant sphere, trying to get a better look at the teenagers. He turned and found his large reflection staring back at him. He gave a startled gasp and backed into a container. It closed on him. </p>
<p>Percy sank back down in the water. “What would I pay, to spend a day, warm on the sand?” He spread out his limbs on the cavern floor. Grover dug himself into the bed of sand, burying the bottom half of his body. </p>
<p>“Betcha on land,” Percy sat up on his elbow. “They understand, bet they don’t-” he lifted the rest of his body up, “-Reprimand all their sons. Bright young strong men,” he straightened his shoulders and looked up at the shining sunlight. “Sick of swimmin’. Ready to stand.” He somersaulted through the water, stopping in front of a reading Calypso. </p>
<p>She was holding the human version of a book, its pages and binding barely holding themselves together in the deep water. Percy took the book from her as Grover swam up to join them. “Hey!” she scoffed. </p>
<p>“And ready to know what the people know,” he flipped through the pages, showing the fish the faded words and pictures. “Ask them my questions and get some answers.”</p>
<p>Chiron pushed against his prison, causing the container to roll down its ledge. <em> Oh no </em>, he thought.</p>
<p>Percy crossed the chamber to hover by an old painting of a woman watching a candle flame. Much of the paint and canvas were faded and torn. “What’s a fire, and why does it, what’s the word? Burn.” Percy clenched his fists. “When’s it my turn?”</p>
<p>He swam to the top of the cavern. “Wouldn’t I love- love to explore that shore up above.” He reached his hand out of the opening, out into the sunlight; his dreams so close, yet so impossibly far away.</p>
<p>“Out of the sea…” he retracted his hand and gave a solemn sigh. “Wish I… could be…” He let his body slowly sink back down to the sandy floor one last time. His friends trailed him with their eyes. “Part of that…” yet he didn’t take his eyes off the light. Not for one second. “World…” he let his note fade off into the depths. </p>
<p>Chiron continued to spin in his trap. He hit a rock and crashed to the bottom of the cave. The momentum shot him out. He smacked against a box, which contained an object that popped out and launched the crab into a pile of beads and sheets of fabric. </p>
<p>The mess tumbled down from its resting place until finally coming to a stop in front of a very startled Frank Zhang. Grover frantically hid inside a helmet. Everyone else turned to fixate on the crustacean. </p>
<p>Percy gasped. “Chiron!”</p>
<p>Their trainer glared at them from under the mess. He shook himself free and looked at the Prince. “Percy, what are you… How could you…?” he fished his staff from the pile and attempted to steady his mind. “What is all of this?”</p>
<p>“It’s, um…” Percy wrung his hands. Grover came out of hiding and swam next to him. “It’s just my collection.” He gave a nervous laugh. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Chiron untangled a fishhook from one of his legs. “I see… your collection.” They stared at each other, silence drawing out into a several second stretch. Chiron’s authoritative personality reached a tipping point. “If your father knew about this place, young man-” </p>
<p>“You’re not gonna tell him, are you?” Grover asked.</p>
<p>Percy swam over to his instructor. “Oh, please, Chiron. He would never understand.”</p>
<p>“Percy,” Chiron tried for a gentler tone. “You’re under a lot of pressure down here. We all know that.” He started making his way to the boulder blocking the exit. “Come with me- I’ll take you all home and get this sorted out like civilized-”</p>
<p>A large shadow passed over the cavern. The sunlight disappeared from the group’s sight, leaving them in darkness.</p>
<p>“What in the…” Jason gaped. </p>
<p>Percy stopped following Chiron. “What do you suppose…?” He started making his way towards the surface.</p>
<p>“Percy?” Chiron called.</p>
<p>Thalia cupped her hands around her mouth. “Percy! Don’t you dare-” but it was too late.</p>
<p>He was already out of the cavern.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it! Thanks for reading- I hope y'all liked it!</p>
<p>Check out some of my oneshots if you haven't already!<br/>~Reader4ever1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy eavesdrops on Annabeth's birthday party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suggest listening to the storm score from The Little Mermaid soundtrack while reading this chapter. I’ll leave a link to it on my profile. I recommend putting it on loop too, if you can. </p><p>I hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If anyone knew how to throw the perfect birthday celebration, it was the crew from the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship was anchored a few miles off the palace’s docks, floating in the middle of the ocean. Dozens of lanterns were hung about the ship, illuminating it from just about every angle. The occupants of the vessel were out on the deck, dancing to music played by minstrels in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Festus jumped around the crowd as Leo sat atop the main mast, keeping a watchful eye on everyone, as well as throwing the occasional small piece of scrap metal at an unsuspecting victim. (All within Reyna’s safety protocols, of course.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper, as usual, was trying to comfort a weak Hazel, who was practically lying on the wooden steps that lead below deck, succumbed by motion sickness. She held a bucket by her mouth, trying to keep her yellow dress clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess Annabeth stood in the middle of the deck, chatting with her guests. The bits of silver ribbon on her green dress sparkled in the lantern light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna tapped her shoulder. “I think we should wait until Hazel calms down to give you your gift. But it won’t be for a while. Will’s already said he can’t do anything to help the motion sickness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just keep the music going until then. Now that we’re anchored, I don’t think it’ll take long for her to settle down. The ship’s not moving as much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but the others are excited about your present-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth wrapped an arm around her elbow. “C’mon, Reyna! It’s a party! The night is young, so let’s just have fun. There’s no need to worry about gifts right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna smiled, shouting, “Begin the fireworks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy sped up to the surface of the water, his head splashing out of the waves. About a quarter-mile in front of him floated the biggest ship Percy had ever seen. Giant balls of colorful light exploded in the night sky, illuminating the water in different colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends surfaced next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron glared at the Prince. “Percy, what are you-” His eyes locked on the ship. “Oh, my,” he gaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jumpin’ Jellyfish,” Jason breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy let out an ecstatic laugh. This was his chance to see humans up close. He could prove to his father that they weren’t horrifying and cruel, that they were just like any other species on Earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank back in the water and leaped out, diving toward the vessel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy?” Chiron called to him over the loud booms. “Perseus Jackson!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, please,” Thalia pleaded next to Chiron. “Come back!” It was pointless. She exchanged looks with the others as the Prince swam away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico shook his head as they unanimously moved toward the ship. “We just never catch a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy hovered at the ship’s side, scanning the wood structure. He found a handhold and started to climb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He planted himself on a ledge and peered through an opening near the bottom of the deck. Wonderful festive music filled his ears- men playing various instruments were off to the side providing the sweet melodies. Young men in tunics danced with girls in beautiful dresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange-looking animal wove in and out of the groups of people, it’s surface gleaming like celestial bronze in the lantern light. It stuck its nose up and sniffed the air, raising a large eyebrow. It turned its head in a circle, looking for the source of the smell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog started making its way toward Percy’s spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jolted with panic, realizing he had been discovered. He pressed his body against the side of the ship, trying to hide from the animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends gathered below him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank tried to call up to Percy without attracting attention. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy held up a finger to his lips. After a moment he peaked back at the scene, finding himself face-to-face with the metallic creature. It licked Percy’s cheek, giving a happy bark. He laughed and rubbed the slime from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Festus! Come back over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog turned and ran back to a group of teenagers. One was a boy playing an instrument (</span>
  <em>
    <span>a snarfblat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Percy thought), another a girl with dark braided hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the center was a girl with curly blonde hair, twirling in a green dress, filling the air with laughter. She bent down and scratched Festus. “Whatcha doing, Festus, huh?” Her grey eyes lit up the night. “You’re a good boy,” she smiled. “Yes you are, yes you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too comfy down there!” a boy shouted from the top of the mast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s heart leaped in his chest. The whole scene was entrancing, but the girl in the midst of it all had an aura around her he had never witnessed before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trying to remember how to breathe when a voice above startled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Percy!” Rachel flew down beside him in her seagull form. “Quite the show, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel, be quiet! They’ll hear you.” Percy waved her down. She perched next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh. I gotcha, I gotcha…” She peeked over the ledge to look at the scene with him. “We’re being intrepidacious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a word?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up a wing. “We’re out to discover-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy closed her beak in his fist, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” Chiron hissed from the water. “Get back down here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel looked down. “Who’s that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ignore them.” He focused back on the party. “I’ve never seen a human this close before.” His eyes landed on the blonde girl again. He crossed his arms on the wood beneath him, laying his head down. Sighing, he said, “She’s very pretty, isn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel followed his eyesight. She raised an eyebrow. “Hm… I don’t know. She looks kinda shiny and- slobbery. To me, anyway…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy laughed, shaking his head. “Not that one.” He pointed Rachel’s head a little higher. “Next to the one playing the snarfblat. Dancing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more girls walked over, one rubbing the other’s back. The girl with the braid nodded her head, then clapped loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silence, silence!” The party-goers stopped the music and fireworks. She gave a small smile. “It is now my honor, and privilege, to present our esteemed Princess Annabeth-” she held out an arm to the blonde, “-with a very special, very,” she coughed, “ehem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>expensive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, very large birthday present.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to a giant mound covered with a tarp. The crowd cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Reyna.” Annabeth clapped the girl on the shoulder. “Old friend, you shouldn’t have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna straightened her tunic. “I know. It was a team effort.” One of the other girls pulled the sheet from the present. “Happy Birthday, Annabeth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Underneath the sheet was a statue of the Princess. She was sitting on a short column in a Grecian dress, a long scepter in one hand, a giant shield with an ‘A’ held at her side in her other arm. Her stone face was set with a serious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy had a feeling that this girl was often serious, but didn’t like coming across as cold and, quite possibly, unforgiving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd cheered again. Annabeth, however, raised both eyebrows in shock. She had to blink several times, as if she were unable to register what was in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Festus gave a low growl. From the basket above, the boy from earlier said, “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of the team that assembled that. Just clarifying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth let out a small laugh. “Well, gee, Reyna. It’s a, it’s… It’s really something.” She rubbed her neck, moving closer to the piece. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I commissioned it myself,” Reyna said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great. I mean, the stonework is flawless… I certainly never would have guessed at the,” she coughed, “the, um, pose. Haha. Definitely caught me by surprise…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” The blonde boy from earlier joined them. “Of course, we had hoped that it would be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>engagement</span>
  </em>
  <span> present.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth laughed. “Oh, come on, Will. Don’t start.” She started walking toward the other side of the ship, grabbing a spyglass from the top of a barrel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s eyes widened as the Princess approached his spot. He and Rachel ducked to the side, hoping to avoid being seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you’re not still sore because I didn’t fall for the Prince of Asgard, are you?” She used the spyglass to look out over the ocean. Seeing nothing interesting, she closed it back up. “I mean, that’s so close to where my cousin lives…” she tossed the object to Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fumbled with it for a moment before speaking again. “Annabeth-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-It isn’t us alone,” Reyna finished. Annabeth grabbed one of the ship’s ropes and sat on the railing, looking out at the dark horizon. “The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the top of the mast, Leo jerked upright. He looked left and right, the wind ruffling his curly black hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s out there somewhere. I just…” Annabeth’s face dropped. “I just haven’t found him yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy though his heart would hammer out of his chest. This girl had to be about his age. And a </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She must have been under pressure by royal duties just as much as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you haven’t been looking hard enough,” Will said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Festus suddenly perked up his ears, as if scanning his environment. He gave the air a sniff with his metal nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo pulled out his own spyglass and surveyed the ship’s surroundings. He spotted something in the distance that made him freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, Will, when I find him I’ll know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods,” Leo gasped. Festus looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel seemed to notice. “Leo, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Princess continued talking. “Without a doubt, it’ll just, bam! Hit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth,” Leo called. Festus barked as the wind picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like lightning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOOM!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sound that shook the ship’s occupants to their cores. Thunder rumbled across the waves as lightning lit up the cloudy sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurricane a-comin’!” Leo shouted. He grabbed a rope and swung down to the deck. He didn’t try to hide the urgency in his voice. “Stand fast! Secure the rigging!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth’s eyes widened as rain started speckling the deck. The guests scrambled around the ship, some following Leo’s orders, others hiding from the incoming rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo raced to the wheel as two men pulled the anchor from the ocean. “We need to get back to port- fast,” he said as he passed Reyna. Festus followed him to the steering wheel, where he took hold and started turning the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind and rain picked up motion. The sea churned like a tub in an earthquake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not safe up here,” Frank said in the water. “We need to go back down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico was the first to do so, Jason following after a stern look from his sister. Chiron and Grover tried calling Percy back down as a wave rushed over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Rachel lost her balance, nearly falling into the sea. She tried hanging on to the ship, gripping a rogue rope that had come loose. “The wind’s suddenly on the move- Ah!” She lost her grip, and Percy watched the storm suck her up into the sky. “Percyyyy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On deck, Annabeth threw a rope to Piper. Together they pulled down on the ship’s system, lifting the sails up. Men on the mast tied the sheets together with more ropes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo slipped from the wheel, skidding across the wooden boards. “Reyna!” The girl stumbled over as the ship crested an enormous wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vessel crashed back down into the water. The ocean leaped over the sides of the ship, dousing the already soaked crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna reached the wheel and slammed her body against it, trying to keep the ship on course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will coughed up a lungful of seawater. He looked up and saw Hazel unconscious on the deck. “No.” He hobbled to her, panicking. The motion sickness must have been too much. He grabbed her shoulders. “Hazel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The winds only grew stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the side of the ship, Percy found himself in the same position as Rachel. He clung to a rope, not wanting to blow away like his bird friend. His fingers felt like ice. His black hair whipped around his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a voice in the back of his mind told him. He clenched his teeth, hoping he was making the right decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unclenched his fists, falling into the water. The ocean was like a warm blanket welcoming him home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy.” Calypso grabbed his arm. “We need to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But those people-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t do anything to help them. If we stay, it will only do us harm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked at the ship above them. He’d made up his mind before he knew he had to. “No. You go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perc-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t get too close. I just need to make sure they make it out. All of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso could only stare at him. She knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind. Giving in to the inevitable, she turned and swam down to join the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy clenched his fists.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Don’t regret this, Jackson</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He resurfaced and saw the most horrifying scene unfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning shot out of the sky, grabbing the ship in its branch-like bolts, catching the mast on fire. Despite Reyna’s attempt to keep the ship on track, they had veered off course. The fire lit up the dark that came between the lightning strikes. It was only then that she saw the jagged rocks they were headed towards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will was trying to get people into the lifeboats as he heard Reyna shout, “Look out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CRASH!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all Annabeth could comprehend as her entire party flew into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrambled, soaking wet, into a lifeboat with Will, Piper, and an unconscious Hazel. Reyna soon joined them. “Where’s Leo?” Annabeth asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here!” He struggled to keep afloat, his flailing arms the only sign of his existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper and Will reached into the water, pulling him out. “Leo, hang on!” Piper encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No schist,” he coughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hauled him into the boat. Then a bark sounded through the burning wreckage. “Festus,” Annabeth said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo continued his coughing fit. He raised a hand. “No- no, Annabeth-” She jumped into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth!” Reyna tried calling her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Princess didn’t listen. She reached the wreckage and climbed aboard, dodging pieces of burning debris. She spotted Festus at the helm. He was still barking, the flames getting close to his metal body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Festus!” Annabeth called to him. “Don’t worry, it’s okay- just jump!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mechanical dog suddenly shuddered as if being possessed, his limbs twisting and turning in strange ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth knit her eyebrows together, panic rising in her chest. “Festus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth!” Leo grabbed the side of the lifeboat, hoisting himself up. “Come back! He’s fine- don’t worry about him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo-” Piper started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Pipes, you don’t understand. He can turn into a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud screech pierced the air. The smoke billowed high as a giant bronze dragon rose above the burning ship. It had a 30-foot wingspan, its glowing red eyes piercing through the smoky dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piper’s mouth hung open. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the sinking ship, Annabeth stumbled backward. The new Festus flew off into the night, away from the chaotic scene. She coughed through the growing smoke. “What the-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large piece of the mast fell down, trapping part of her skirt. Annabeth gasped from the sudden heat. “No.” She tugged on the dress. “No, no, no.” She got on her knees and tried ripping the fabric free. But several layers were stuck under the burning wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth!” her friends yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire spread to the broken lower decks of the ship. It jumped onto a pile of barrels that were thrown to the side in the crash. They were labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gunpowder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was left of the beautiful vessel exploded, setting off the rest of the fireworks the crew had put together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy gasped, the force of it pushing him back a few feet. He dove down into the water and resurfaced in the middle of the wreckage, frantic. He spotted Annabeth clinging to a piece of wood from the pre-existing deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears were ringing. Her head was pounding like someone was hammering on it. The explosion must have rattled her brain, giving her a concussion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay awake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she told herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t… let… go… </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She lost her grip on the debris, black taking over her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy dove down. He wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist and hauled her to the surface. He started paddling in the direction the ship had been headed- the shore by the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Annabeth,” he said. He hoped deep down that she could hear him. “We can do this. Just stay with me. Stay with me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they moved away from the destruction, the fireworks continued to shoot off in the pouring rain. And the wreckage of the palace’s ship sank to the bottom of the ocean. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: this was about seven-ish minutes of the actual movie. It's weird seeing it written out, lol. </p><p>As always, check out some of my one-shots if you haven't already! Until next time 😁 <br/>~Reader4ever1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy stays with Annabeth on the beach. The humans recover from the shipwreck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick reminder that even though this is a Riordanverse fanfic, it's mostly for the Heroes of Olympus. A lot of stuff happens in the Trials of Apollo that won't apply here (like... a certain major plot point in the Burning Maze) so just keep that in mind! Please and thank you. </p><p>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy stayed until morning. His arms were cold. His tail felt like it had been scratched up in the sand. His eyes hurt from being strained in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About an hour after they made it to land, the storm died out. But Annabeth hadn’t moved since he’d gotten her out of the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dress was soaked and torn, and her hair, which had been in a neat and tidy bun, was loose and littered with sandy particles. Her shoes were missing, as was one of her earrings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been no sign of his friends or his mentor. He sat on the beach next to the blonde alone, praying to the gods that she was going to be alright. He wished he knew how to help her- he’d never been in such close contact with humans, let alone healed one after an explosion. All he could do was watch and wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At dawn, Rachel spotted them and landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small part of Percy was thrilled that she was okay, but the feeling quickly went away. Of course she was- Rachel was a tough bird/human creature. (Percy never knew exactly what to call her.) And he was currently dealing with the life of a young human Princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird inched close to her. Rachel changed to her human form, kneeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she…” Percy forced himself to ask the question as Rachel opened one of the girl’s grey eyes with her fingers, “...Dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” She pursed her lips. “It’s hard to say.” She crawled over to Annabeth’s feet,  holding one up to her ear. Rachel shook her red locks. “No, I… I can’t make out a heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re doing it right.” He looked at Annabeth, biting the inside of his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the Princess stirred. She moved her head the slightest way, parting her lips to get more air into her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, look!” Percy felt a million pounds come off his shoulders. “She’s breathing.” He let himself laugh with happiness. “Thank the gods.” He put a cool hand to her forehead, moving a few golden strands away from her features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly felt like he was having trouble breathing himself. There was no way that someone like her could be one of the vicious creatures his father had described to him. “She’s so beautiful…” He tilted her head so that her nose was no longer touching the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you really had me worried…” He knew she probably couldn’t hear him, but hoped the sound of his voice might bring her back to her senses. He’d seen the medics do it in the palace infirmary before. “You can’t lose the life you have. Here on land, as a human. You can make all those amazing objects and beautiful paintings and wonderful books. At least, I think they’re books. We have something like them from where I come from…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “What would I give, to live where you are?” he asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the water, a figure rose from the waves. Thalia blinked through the growing light, spotting the Prince. “There he is!” She dove back down. “Guys, I found him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I pay,” Percy continued. “To stay here beside you?” The relief and happiness he felt found its way into his voice. It took hold and didn’t let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia resurfaced with the rest of her friends. “Look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel noticed them, turning back into a bird before flying over. “Hey, Grover. Calypso, Nico, Jason-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I know you?” Chiron asked as he climbed onto a nearby rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel Elizabeth Dare, how ya doin’?” she held out a wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Nico pushed to the front of the group. “What’s he doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron shifted his gaze toward Percy, who was still lying on the beach next to Annabeth. If he knew the others had found him, he showed no indication of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I do to see you,” Percy sang quietly, “Smiling at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron’s jaw hit the rock, and he didn’t even try pulling himself together. His eyes were unable to pull away from the scene. The Sea Prince was talking to a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not talking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Singing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would we walk, where would we run…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel closed the crab’s mouth, smiling through her beak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we could say all day in the sun?” The ball of fire broke over the horizon, exposing the group to fresh sunlight. The morning air welcomed dawn into the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso looked down in the water. “I’m not sticking around to risk getting spotted,” she spoke in a low tone. “Stay if you want. I’m waiting underwater.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason and Nico exchanged looks. Jason shook his head before Nico could ask anything of the comment. The message was clear: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not now.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nico looked at Percy for a brief moment, then nodded his head, submerging himself in the water. Jason soon followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the rays gathered on Annabeth’s face. She widened her mouth and relaxed, breathing deeper. She cracked her eyes open, her head still pounding from the blast the previous night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you and me…” She tried focusing on the voice she was hearing. She felt a hand on her face and reached up, holding onto it like a lifeline. “And I could be…” A blurry outline lingered above her. “Part of your world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, trying to see through the sunlight. “Ugh,” she groaned. Her insides felt like they had been thrown under a wagon and tossed into the palace forge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the gods you’re okay,” the voice said. “I’m used to near-death experiences, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud bark cut him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy froze. Behind him, the rest of his friends disappeared in the sea. Rachel flew off towards cliffs in the near distance. “Uh…” Percy spotted the bronze animal from the party the night before. He smiled at Annabeth, giving a nervous laugh. “Gotta go. Bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his weight and got back into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Annabeth coughed. She sat up abruptly, trying to see who had rescued her. “Thank…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no one was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Her head swam. Voices in the distance shouted, “Annabeth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Festus came running up and licked her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna rushed to her side. Festus moved away and ran into the water, trying to follow Percy. The dog didn’t get far, splashing in the shallow surf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you really enjoy these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don’t you?” She helped the Princess stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A boy… rescued me.” Annabeth’s legs wobbled as she tried to take steps forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will came jogging over, huffing. The boy was clearly not used to extensive exercising at dawn. “Oh, man… I need to get out more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kidding,” Reyna muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will shot her a look. “Not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- he was singing.” Annabeth looked around, her eyes still hazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s she talking about?” Will whispered to Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna shushed him as Annabeth continued. “He had the most beautiful voice. A little sassy, but it was someth…” Her eyes started to roll back as the pounding in her head increased. She started falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends caught her. “Ah,” Will felt her forehead. “Annabeth, I think you’ve swallowed a bit too much seawater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe the explosion rattled your brain more than we thought,” Reyna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, off we go then. Come along, Festus.” Will motioned for the dog to follow them. “Nothing out in the ocean for you to see.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Festus, along with Annabeth, gave the water one last look before turning around to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy watched the scene unfold from the shadow of a rock a little ways off the beach. Chiron was resting next to him on the boulder; Grover floated in the water with the other teens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just going to forget this ever happened,” Chiron told them. “The Sea King will never know.” The crab knew that chaos would erupt if Poseidon ever learned about the incident. There was no way he could smooth this one over. Not in millennia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell him,” he pointed his staff at his pupils. “We’ll just go back to the palace and pretend nothing happened. Take the rest of the day off. Get some rest. Tomorrow we will pick back up with your training.” They nodded before submerging once again, going home after a long, exhausting night. “I won’t tell him,” Chiron assured himself. Then, under his breath, “I will stay in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy moved the second he saw the humans disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got on top of the rock and gave a longing stare at the beach. “I don’t know when,” he whispered. “I don’t know how.” The wind returned and blew through his black locks. He tried to hold onto the feeling of the fresh air on his skin, not knowing when he’d get another chance to experience it. “But I know something’s starting right now,” the power from earlier returned to his voice- the determination to break away from the water. From his responsibilities. From the hold of his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His desire to be himself. To be human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch and you’ll see- someday I’ll be… part of your, world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as he sat on that rock, the ocean spraying water around him and the sun rising higher into the sky, a pair of bright yellow eyes witnessed every second of the boy’s motions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kronos was doing his job of keeping tabs on the Prince. And he was doing it well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her skeletal cave, Gaea cackled to herself. “Oh, no, no, no, no.” She watched her floating bubble display Percy above the water. “I can’t stand it- it’s too easy!” She pounded her fist against her cauldron, laughing. She stretched back and leaned into her large chair. “The child is in love with a human!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rested her chin in her palm, swishing her tentacles through the water in an almost merry way. Her smile would have made the strongest creatures retreat to the depths of the ocean. “And not just any human… A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaea gave another cackle. “Oh, his father will </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.” She clasped her fingers together, holding her hands by her face. “King Poseidon’s headstrong, love-sick son would make a charming addition to my little garden…” She peered over at a section of her cave that served as the home to several dozen small creatures. Each one gave cries of despair, wiggling their thin brown bodies, trying to break free of the Sea Witch’s curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could only watch in horror as Gaea continued to laugh in a deranged manner, her voice echoing off the skeleton of the beast she was inside of.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Piper repeatedly tapped her foot on the tile floor. Leo paced the main hall back and forth with such ferocity, it made her worry he would burn a hole in the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been up all night looking for Annabeth, and when it got closer to dawn, made the difficult decision to return to the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hedge and Hazel had gotten back right before them. Piper tried not to make eye contact with the Coach. She didn’t want to hear it from him any more than she already had. “I knew this was a bad idea- I should have been there! You kids can’t take care of yourselves… what was I thinking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo’s muttering wasn’t helping her mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his hands through his hair, saying, “It’s all my fault. I should have told her about the storm sooner. I should have told her about Festus. If I had maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess…” The bronze animal wasn’t anywhere to be seen, either. Piper had the feeling Leo would be a little more held together if he knew where his prized creation was. But there was no luck throughout the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sank deeper into her chair and rubbed her tired face, sending a quick prayer to the gods that Annabeth was okay. Somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front doors abruptly opened, startling the hall’s occupants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will and Reyna emerged from the other side, closely followed by a number of palace guards. Between the two teens was a half-conscious Princess Annabeth Chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth!” Piper and Hazel jumped up and rushed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Will held a hand out to them. “Slow down- she needs her space. I need to get her to the infirmary-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Festus ran inside in his dog form, nearly knocking the party down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo could only sink to his knees as the animal jumped onto him. “Festus…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. The dog.” Reyna let Hedge take her position at Annabeth’s side. “Tell me, Valdez, what exactly were you thinking when you decided to give him his ‘special features’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the most nervous laugh Piper had ever heard from him. And she’d know him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The two had been through nearly every situation together. But Leo looked about as squashed flat as a sword in the palace forge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… emergency self-defense mode?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna took a step toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up his hands. “Look, I tried to tell her- I swear to the gods, I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want this to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not all bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes turned to Annabeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m pretty sure I saw proof. There’s definitely someone out there that has answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will looked Reyna in the eyes. “She’s doing it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing what?” Hedge squinted at her. “What’re you babblin’ about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mermaids.” She started walking forward, as if in a trance. “Someone saved me, but I didn’t get the chance to see who. I blinked and he was gone. Nothing but the ocean. No footprints or- anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mermaids?” Hazel exchanged glances with Piper. “Um, I thought you didn’t know about them until yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will gave her a look over the Princess’ shoulder: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you encouraging this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did some reading in the library before we left- it actually makes sense.” Annabeth’s eyes lit up. “It makes perfect sense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will grabbed both her shoulders. “Ok- no. Annabeth, we’re just gonna take the rest of the day as easy as possible and get you looked at just to make sure everything is okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Will, I could show you exactly on the World Map-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth, I’d love to come to an agreement with you, but right now we really must get you to the infirmary. You need to be examined properly.” He guided her down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hedge dismissed the guards back to their stations outside. “When you’re done with bed rest, we need to have a long talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over dinner, perhaps?” Piper asked, hoping to delay the chastising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Coach grunted. “Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um-” Leo stood back up, following the group. “Hold on. At least tell me where you found Festus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog trotted along behind the humans, who were oblivious to the fact that the animal was the only one who bore witness to the Princess’ rescuer. The Prince of Atlantica.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love this chapter ending oh my gods 😆 I hope y'all are enjoying the story!</p><p>Also, I hope everyone is staying safe since it's back to school time. Take care of each other! ♥️<br/>~Reader4ever1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The palace staff notices Percy acting unusually. Leo's thinking spot gets taken.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to give another shout-out to a very good friend of mine who goes by Rhoda Riley, and her amazing story At the End’s Edge. It is the first book in a series by her so please go check that out. You can get it on Amazon or for your kindle. I’ll leave links on my profile so that you can check out the summary and Tumblr page.</p><p>Anyway, other characters get spotlights in this chapter... 😉</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun reached further into the sea the next morning. The training arena at the palace was bathed in a light it hadn’t seen in months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron took advantage of the calm waters. He ordered his students to wake up early to swim to a clearing away from the palace. They would spend the day training in nature and strengthening their skills, far from distractions and worries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Poseidon hovered at the side, discussing the day’s agenda with the crab. Tyson, Ella, and Mellie floated by the exit, waiting to see the warriors off. Jason, Nico, and Frank had come into the open area after putting their armor on in the mermen’s changing room. They started gathering supplies and weapons to ready for transport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia emerged from the mermaid’s changing room and picked up her spear. She looked around. “Where’s Percy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still ‘changing’,” Nico used his fingers to make quotes. “I don’t know why it takes so long to put armor on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Calypso? She came out early- I didn’t see where she went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank shrugged. “She said something like, ‘I need to clear my head before we start training. I need to be at my top game.’ Left to go to her thinking spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia nodded before sending another skeptical look at the mermen’s changing room entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, Bro,” Jason called through the kelp curtain. “It’s time to come out. You’ve been in there all morning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy swam out with a blissful smile on his face, humming to himself. He swam past a polished shield on his way to the exit, stopping briefly to check his reflection, straightening his armor and adjusting the sword on his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with him lately?” Mellie muttered to Ella and Tyson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warriors exchanged nervous glances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy turned to leave and swam right into his father. “Oh!” He gave his father a pat on the shoulder. “Morning, Dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon stared at him, taken aback by his nonchalant attitude. “Well- er, morning, Percy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy continued his merry tune as he left the arena with a bag full of training equipment, swimming ahead of the group to the clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has got it bad,” Ella said as she watched the merman swim away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The King grew confused. “What has he got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious, Daddy?” Tyson grinned at his disappearing brother. “Percy is in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon looked at the kelp curtain his eldest son had come through. “Percy? In love?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The sun was bright. The sea was calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Leo was aggravated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been two weeks since his last idea had struck him, and the fact that he couldn't currently think of anything to create was driving him crazy. (Well, crazier than he normally was.) The shipwreck that happened two nights before wasn't helping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was always the Archimedes sphere that he liked to tinker with. He could test the new hammer his sister, Nyssa, had gotten him. Or he could go into the village and talk to the local blacksmiths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But none of his options seemed exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted something different to work on. Something that would test his brain in new ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out an annoyed groan as he walked along the beach with Festus. The only thing he could fathom doing was sitting in his thinking spot- a large, flat rock that stuck out of the water a few yards offshore. It was where he'd come up with some of the greatest inventions he'd ever created: the enhanced spyglass, Festus, those clear things that you could put over your eyes to help you see better… he was still thinking of a name for those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d gotten up early and followed the back pathways of the palace to a stretch of private beach. It was rare when he found others around to bother him- his friends knew where his spot was, of course. (Between Reyna and Gleeson Hedge, he was lucky to bathe without being harassed about his whereabouts.) But mornings like this, with the sun on his face and the sea breeze wrapping around his body, there was no place he’d rather be. Even if it was a palace with overbearing security. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Festus gave a sudden bark and sprinted ahead of the boy. “There’s no hurry, buddy,” Leo said. “We’ve got a few hours before we have to get back… and you can't rush perfec-” He looked ahead, out toward the sea, a noise cutting through his words, “-tion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soft, melodic. It filled him with a warm sensation that made his heart throb. Like warm soup on a cold winter day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was singing. And it was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo jogged to catch up with Festus, his head turning in every direction to spot the source of the music. And after a few minutes, in which he probably looked like a confused zombie running around in circles, his eyes finally landed on a figure sitting on a rock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyance flooded back into him. He had come all the way out here, back through the dirt roads and rough beaches, only to have someone else take his spot. Which he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to get his creative juices flowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Festus jumped into the water and splashed around, attempting to wade towards the boulder. “C’mon, Festus! Don't do that!” Leo scolded. “You'll get all rusty again!” He stormed up to the edge of the surf, almost faltering as he became more aware of the girl who had taken his place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her caramel hair was draped over one of her shoulders. From what he could see, she held a strange instrument in her hands- an altered version of the lyre, maybe. Leo tried very hard to ignore the fact that her back was practically bare, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> standard dress code at the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He balled his fists, anger still rising inside of him. “Hey, lady!” he yelled. She stopped and turned to look at him. “Get off my rock!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl just rolled her eyes and continued messing with the instrument. Leo scoffed and waded into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don't know how you got all the way out here behind the castle, but this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking spot, okay? Now, if you would kindly just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it would be much appreciated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> get off my rock? I'm having a rough morning, and I…” This time Leo did falter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl turned around. Her eyes were like almonds- curved and brown. Her milky skin seemed to glow in the sun. And the bottom part of her body, from the waist down, was a fishtail, with bright scarlet-colored scales. A giant fin protruded where her feet should have been. A pair of seashells of matching red covered her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo's eyes widened as he tried to take in the fact that this girl was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> human. His mouth hung open, and he found himself unable to close it. He looked at Festus, who merely looked back, giving a happy bark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mechanic’s brain slowly started working again. “Uh… um… you…” he struggled to get the words out. “You're a mermaid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She examined him with disinterest. “Well… yes.” She may as well have said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're the dumbest person on the planet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “And you're a human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo tried to get his brain working faster. “I… yes I am. But…” he shook his head. Everything Annabeth had told him the day before came flooding back. He felt as if he’d received a slap in the face. “You're real,” he breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made the girl smile. She seemed to be about the same age as him, fifteen or so. Just, you know, a different species. “Does that surprise you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, I guess… But, aren't you supposed to stay in the water?” As much as curiosity held him, a part of Leo hoped that bringing up the question would make the mermaid leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only laughed. “I thought the description your kind gives us is, ‘being half human and half fish.’ Is it not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, therefore, no, I don't have to stay in the water.” She said it like she'd just won an argument. Arrogant and superior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo’s eye twitched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who does she think she is, making me sound like an idiot? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leo fumed. “Okay. Then… why my rock?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set her instrument down and crossed her arms. “I do not see a name carved on it, claiming that it is yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo scoffed again. He moved closer to the rock, his emotions building. “You don't have to have your name on it! Look, you seem like a very… well, I don't know if nice is the word. But, if you could find any kindness in your weird little mermaid heart to leave me in peace and carry on with,” he motioned toward the instrument, “whatever this is, then that would be lovely. And if you don't, well, let's just say that I know people. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big</span>
  </em>
  <span> people. And-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, the mermaid pulled something out from behind her and pressed it against his neck. It took him a second to realize that it was a dagger. “Is that a threat, human?” Her tone reminded him of Reyna: deadly serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated before answering. “... Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed. “Do you know what this is?” She gestured toward the blade with her eyes. Leo shook his head as much as room would allow. “This dagger is made of celestial bronze, mined from the depths of the ocean and forged by the heat of an undersea volcano. Only the royal army has access to such power, and you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to pick a fight with this soldier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo was speechless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Celestial bronze</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rumored that the metal had magical properties. It was rare to find on land nowadays. So much of it had been dug out centuries ago that only the forges had access to it now. That's how he’d made Festus. (With the help of a few other metals, which caused his irritating rusting abilities.) If he could get more of that celestial bronze… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his hands up. “Okay, I'm sorry to have angered you, miss, um…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightshade. Calypso Nightshade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calypso. But I have come up with a peace offering. I let you do whatever you want here, keep this whole thing a secret, as long as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> get me some of that celestial bronze. I'm sure you have plenty of it down there, don't you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso slowly lowered her dagger. She obviously didn't want word getting around that a mermaid was on palace grounds. “Is that another threat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo smiled. “Like I said. Peace offering.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled. Reluctantly, she held her hand out. “Fine. You have yourself a deal, mister…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valdez. Leo Valdez.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head up, as if trying to look down on him. “You have a deal, Leo Valdez.” He shook her hand. She quickly let go. “But do not think that I've forgiven you for disturbing my peace. This is my thinking spot, too, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, she dove down into the waves and disappeared. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yesss- the start of Caleo is so precious 😆 ♥️</p><p>You guys better get ready- Under the Sea is up next, and I think certain teenagers are ready to stretch their vocal cords. </p><p>Subscribe for instant updates! <br/>~Reader4ever1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy's friends explain why it's great to live under the sea. Chiron is called to speak with Poseidon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is so much fun- I really think y'all will enjoy it! Especially if you're familiar with a certain song from the Little Mermaid 😉</p><p>I want to give a quick shout-out to a very good friend of mine who goes by Rhoda Riley, and her amazing story At the End’s Edge. Please go check that out 🥺 You can get it on Amazon or for your kindle. I’ll leave links on my profile so that you can check out the summary and Tumblr page.</p><p>Anyway, onto the story. I hope y'all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The clearing Chiron had the teens training on was truly amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It lay in the middle of flourishing coral reefs, perfectly placed away from the busy movement of Atlantica. Fish swam in and out of sight, keeping close to the rocks to avoid the teens with weapons.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had positioned several targets for practice with projectiles, drawn lines in the sand to work on hand-to-hand combat, and assembled a makeshift table to talk battle strategy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warriors were currently taking a break, lounging around on the rocks closest to their camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron nervously scuffled underneath the one Percy lay on. While he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been guiding the teens in combat, his mind kept traveling to other places. Like the throne room of Atlantica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The comments Tyson and Ella had made earlier that morning had worried him. King Poseidon had to know now. He wasn’t stupid. But Chiron was sure there wasn’t any speculation of humans. At least, not yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, laying the situation out before him. “Ok, so far, so good.” He kept his pace on the rock even and straight. “I don’t think the King knows…” A petal from a piece of- what was it? A lily, maybe? Chiron didn’t care enough to pay attention- floated down onto his face. He shoved it away, still filled with fear. “But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petals continued to fall. Above him on the rock, Percy plucked joyfully at an undersea flower. He rested his chin in the hand that wasn’t preoccupied with dismantling the plant. His green eyes were slightly glazed over with far-away thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled another petal off. “She loves me…” He muttered quietly. Then he plucked another petal. “She loves me not…” He reached the last petal. He pulled it and held it up to his face. “She loves me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The childhood game carried more in his soul. He felt something with this piece of plant- something greater than hope and belief. Something like… fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy blinked. “I knew it!” It came out louder than he intended. His friends turned to look at him. He gave an embarrassed laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron pushed himself up in the water with his staff. “Perseus, stop talking crazy nonsense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I need to see her again… Tonight. Rachel knows where she lives.” Percy got up from the rock. He moved to grab his things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron pulled on his tail. “Percy, please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs? There’s a lot to be-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can swim up to her castle… and then Grover can splash around to get her attention, and then-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy.” Thalia suddenly hovered in front of him. “Could we have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> day of normal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Nico raised his hand from the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy huffed. “Look, I know it’s hard for you guys to understand-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Calypso sat up. “Some of us wouldn’t mind change, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this could be my only shot at-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down here is your home,” Chiron said sternly. “Percy, listen to me. The human world-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is just a mess,” Jason cut Chiron off. “Percy, don’t you want to relax for the day?” Jason smiled, holding out his arms. “Life under the sea… it’s better than anything they’ve got up there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy gave an eye roll. He sat back down. “Oh, yeah? How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The seaweed is always greener in somebody else’s lake. You dream about going up there,” Jason pointed up at the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is a big mistake,” Chiron muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look at the world around you,” Jason grabbed Percy’s shoulders and spun him around, “right here on the ocean floor.” He held his hands out to gesture at schools of fish swimming by. “Such wonderful things around you,” He turned Percy back around. “What more are you looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell backward in the water, floating on his back. “Under the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drifted towards his sister. “Under the sea.” He nudged her with his elbow, prompting her to join his song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Darling, it’s better-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down where it’s wetter-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it from me,” they sang in unison. They swam around Percy in a circle, creating dozens of bubbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason stopped at the Prince’s left shoulder. “Up on the shore, they work all day-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia popped up on the other side. “Out in the sun, they slave away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason pulled away. “While we’re devoting full time to floating-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings looked at each other. “Under the sea!” They pulled up their practice targets from earlier, turning them on their sides like drums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso smiled, gladly taking the opportunity to be musical with her friends. She swam to a pair of lobsters on the reef and whispered to them. She led them over to the targets and they began playing them like instruments. She picked up her lyre and started strumming, joining the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down here all the fish are happy,” Jason and Thalia sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As off through the waves they roll.” Jason watched a dolphin create bubbles above the group. Half a dozen fish followed behind it, chasing the pockets of air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fish on the land ain’t happy,” Thalia joined her brother’s singing again. They watched a fish get stuck in a bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re sad ‘cause they’re in the bowl,” Jason continued. The bubble floated down. “But fish in the bowl are lucky.” He leaned towards Percy and whispered, “They’re in for a worser fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason approached the fish. “One day when the boss gets hungry-” he popped the bubble, freeing the fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess who’s got me on the plate?” the fish sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Jason swam around the clearing, “Under the sea.” He eyed a herd of seahorses. He gestured for them to follow him. “Under the sea.” He swam back to Percy. The seahorses encircled the Prince. “No one to beat us, fry us, and eat us in fricassee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They danced merrily around Percy, making him smile. “Ok, I guess, but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron hit Percy’s arm with his staff. He didn’t need to speak to send his message: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be quiet.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason continued his singing. “We’re what the land folks love to cook, under the sea we’re off the hook.” He picked up a tangled mess of fish hooks half-buried in the sand. He tossed them onto barren rocks, away from the sea creatures. “We’ve got no troubles, life is the bubbles under the sea!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the sea,” Calypso and Thalia sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the sea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the sea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since life is sweet here, we’ve got the beat here, naturally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally.” More and more fish started gathering as the music grew louder. The once empty clearing soon filled up with nearly every type of sea creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grinned at the sight. He knew his friend liked the human world, but the ocean wasn’t as bad as he made it to be. If you took out the restricting father and heroic training, it was a magnificent place to be, with amazing creatures and colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico raised an eyebrow as a pair of creatures swam by. “Wow,” he said, surprised. “Even the sturgeon and the ray?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason swam next to him, laughing. “They get the urge and start to play.” The two animals picked up pieces of coral and used them to join the music. “We’ve got the spirit,” Jason nudged Nico with a smile, “You got to hear it, under the sea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lobsters continued to bang on the makeshift drums. Percy leaned back as he watched the water fill with animals and instruments. The music filled his ears, his body, his soul. But his heart remained somewhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others didn’t seem to notice. Jason continued with his song, “The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp, the plaice play the bass-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they’re soundin’ sharp,” the others chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bass play the brass,” Thalia sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso smiled. “The chub play the tub-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fluke is the duke of soul,” they sang together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ray, he can play,” Jason sang, “the ling’s on the strings- the trout’s rocking out, the blackfish, she sings-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The smelt and the sprat,” Frank chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know where it’s at,” Jason continued, “And oh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-that blowfish blow,” Nico finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’ve got it!” Jason shook Nico’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two new fish appeared at the far end of the clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover and Juniper weaved between the dancing sea creatures as the music continued. Grover grabbed Juniper’s fin, pointing ahead. “There!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swam to Percy, who still sat on his rock, staring at the plants at his fins dreamily. He looked up, surprised at their sudden appearance. Grover whispered something in his ear. Percy looked between the two fish before glancing at Chiron. The crab was distracted by the musical number his friends were putting on for him. Now was his chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned. He got up and followed the fish out of the clearing, moving in the direction of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one noticed him leaving. They were wrapped up in the movement of the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason swam along the singing fish, hitting the drums with the lobsters, dancing with the forming conga line. As much as they teased one another for being merpeople and having great voices, none of them passed up an opportunity to do big numbers. Especially out in the open. “Yeah- Under the sea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the sea,” the others sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the sea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank followed a school of fish around the clearing. “When the sardine begin the beguine-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s music to me,” Jason sang with him before going solo again, “What do they got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of sand!” everyone sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got a hot-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crustacean band!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each little clam here knows how to jam here,” Nico sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the sea!” the clearing sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calypso spun around with her lyre. “Each little slug here’s cutting a rug here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the sea!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each little snail here, knows how to wail here,” Frank sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia continued, “That’s why it’s hotter under the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we’re in luck here, down in the muck here,” Jason stretched his arms up in the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under the sea!” Everyone held out the last note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each creature moved toward the rock Percy had been sitting on. The teens reached out toward him, heaving from singing the final line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then everyone froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron scuttled to the top of the rock, panic running through him as they realized he was gone. “Percy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sea creatures sighed. They slowly turned around, swimming back to the coral reefs in disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Chiron rubbed his forehead. “Somebody’s got to nail that boy’s fins to the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason looked around, the Prince nowhere in sight. “But… my song…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiron!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group whipped around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mellie appeared at the top of the nearest shelf, red in the face from fast swimming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico raised an eyebrow. “Mellie…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mermaid gave a few deep breaths. “Chiron- I’ve been looking everywhere for you- the King didn’t tell me exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys were training, so it took me a while to find you.” She sucked in another breath. “I don’t know how you find training appealing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mellie,” Chiron hefted his staff, trying to ease the mermaid. “What is it? Why do you need me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes.” She straightened up. “I’ve got an urgent message from the Sea King.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron felt himself shrink to the size of a baby hermit crab. “The Sea King?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes- he’d like you to come back as soon as you can. He needs to speak with you. It’s about Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trainer gasped, looking at the warriors with wide eyes. “He knows.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the throne room had changed drastically since the last time Poseidon spoke to Chiron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King sat on his throne with his chin in his hand like he had days ago, but now sprouted a grin, thinking to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, let’s see now…” he spoke aloud. “Who could the lucky mermaid be?” He tapped his fingers against his face. “Calypso, maybe? No, that’s definitely a one-way-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise broke his thoughts. Poseidon looked up and spotted Chiron at the entrance to the chamber. He gave a small cough. “Er… Come in, Chiron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crab took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must not overreact,” he spoke softly to himself. “I must remain calm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled over to the King, stopping before the throne. He cleared his throat. “Yes, your majesty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiron, I’m concerned about Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More so than usual, Sire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon ran his hand along his trident. Chiron looked away from the sharp points. “Have you noticed he’s been acting peculiar the past two days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron tried to act confused. “Peculiar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, mumbling about- daydreaming. Singing to himself?” He raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t noticed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron started to break out in a sweat. He hated lying to the King. But there was more at stake than just hurt feelings. The entire kingdom was tethering on a small rock, ready to fall over at any moment. “Well, I suppose I… um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiron?” Poseidon motioned for him to swim up to his face. “I know you’ve been keeping something from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron gulped, swimming higher. “Keeping something, Sire?” He tried for a friendly smile. It quickly faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Tyson said the most interesting thing before you left on your outing this morning- about Percy, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crab’s legs began to shake with nervousness. “Percy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled. After thinking it over all day, he was finally going to find out who was making his son so happy. “Being in love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure was too much. His long history of loyalty to the royal family finally came crashing down on him. “Sire, I tried to stop him, I swear.” Chiron bowed his head down, drifting onto the throne’s armrest in defeat. “He wouldn’t listen! No matter what I tried or what the others said, he didn’t listen! I told him to stay away from humans. They are bad, dangerous-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon suddenly felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “Humans?” His trident started to glow with outrage. He bolted out of his throne. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What about humans?!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron gripped his staff, the heat from the trident growing dangerously closer to his shell. “Humans?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to shake it off with a laugh. “Who said anything about humans?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon grabbed the crab in his fist. “Tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big thanks to everyone who has been reading this story! Next chapter marks the halfway point 😁😁</p><p>Subscribe for instant updates! And as always, comments are appreciated! <br/>~Reader4ever1</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is my baby 🥺♥️ Kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>